


On Love: Philia

by whichlights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Misconceptions, Misunderstandings, Self-Indulgent, i cant believe i invented the otabek and yuri brotp, not romantic - Freeform, one sided for a lil bit, otabek is Responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Emotions are hard. Love is even harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why are two thirds of my yoi fics based on my real life experiences

"Otabek. I have to tell you something." Yuri said quickly.

"What did you break?" He sighed.

"What? Nothing!"

Under Otabek's stare, he shrugged. "Nothing... much. One bone. Plus it was JJ's, and he deserved it."

Otabek smiled. "Of course. Now what did you want to-"

"I really like you and I think we were meant to be together!" Yuri blurted.

Otabek blinked. "Wait what."

"We get along so well, and I really like you."

Otabek whistled. "Oh... well... um..."

"It's okay if you don't feel them same way!" Yuri said quickly.

"I don't." Otabek said finally. "Sorry, it's just... you're like a kid. Like you are literally a kid and I can only see you as a kid."

"I'm fifteen." He muttered.

"Besides, not to discourage you in your self search, but are you even sure you like me?"

"Of course I am!"

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, how many people have you interacted with in a friendly manner?"

"I know what love is! I skated to it!" Yuri snapped.

"Suuure. Go do some soul searching, kid."

\---

Yuri hugged his cat to his chest. "Hffph." He said into her fur. "Love."

Then again, he knew there were at least two kinds of love, probably more. He skated to agape, unconditional love, and Yuuri did eros…

He made a face. What he felt for Otabek DEFINITELY wasn't eros.

He pulled his phone out of his lap, disrupting his cat in the process. She jumped off his lap and sauntered off, tail high. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Love." He muttered. "Words for love."

There was agape and eros, obviously, and a few others that popped up in the search.

Pragma- long lasting love between married couples -wasn't it either, and neither was Philautia, that wasn't even dependent on a relationship.

Yuri leaned back and thought about what Otabek had said. Did he even really like him?

He wanted to be close to him. He liked being with him.

Yuri didn't think he wanted to be in a relationship with him.

The next word for love was Philia. Deep friendship.

Yah. That was it.

\---

"I hate to admit it, but..."

Otabek grinned. "Say it."

"You were right." Yuri muttered. "I've never had a friend before, much less a best friend. So I didn't really know what my emotions were saying? I mean, I love you, but not romantically."

"I love you, too. Also not romantically." Otabek opened his arms. "Hug?"

"Fine."


End file.
